


Mr. President and his obnoxious boyfriend

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Comedy, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Romance, angry mika, bottom Yuu, cocky yuu, highschool, top Mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: "Do you love me?" Mika asked once again, feeling his stare stay on those emerald orbs. "Yuu, have you actually loved me all this time?!" His voice got louder, his temper already rising on the situation. He was mad because he was so in love with an idiot that is to stubborn to admit his feelings.Yuu glared up at the blonde with a rosy blush creeping onto his cheeks, "......""........" Mika searched the other boys face for a sign that he felt the same way. When nothing was said he grabbed the raven by his shirt and lifted him up so he was two inches away from the blonde. "Either you tell me the truth or my fist is colliding with your mouth."[AU:School president Mikaela Shindo has feelings for the annoying Yuuichirou Ichinose. Mika wishes he could kill the raven, but kiss him at the same time...WHAT?]





	1. Chapter 1

"Will you be my boyfriend!?" Freshmen Mikaela Shindo asked the raven standing in front of him. They were outside the school, next to the old oak tree they would usually sit under during lunch. His hands were occupied with the small brown bear he had since he was in the nursery. It was his prize possession and he wanted to give it to the most important person in his life. "Yuu, take Mr. Waffles."

Yuu stared wide eyed by the sudden question popping out of nowhere. His cheeks were flushed red as he felt his heart pound by the sudden idea of Mika liking him. "W-Wai-Wha?" He gazed down at the bear in the blondes hands. He knew the story about how much the bear meant to the blonde so he didn't understand why he was handing him over to Yuu. "What is this?" The raven murmured while accepting Mr. Waffles in his own possession. 

Mika was blushing crazily as he rubbed the back of his neck, "well...I was wondering if you will be my boyfriend and to show you how serious I am about you." He pointed toward his favorite stuff animal and grinned, "I want to give you my favorite childhood toy."

"O-Oh...mm.." Yuu glanced down at the worn out bear that laid in his palms. Mr. Waffles was still missing the third button on his tux after Mika's weenie dog ate it up. He remembered seeing this bear all the time at Mika's house when they were in elementary. "I-I...don't know what to say..."

"How about a yes?" Mika winked before inching toward the raven, only to have the raven boy back up. 

"Mika." Yuu called his name before shaking his head, "I can't. I'm sorry."

The blondes face dropped by the rejection, "why?"

"Because...because you could do better." Yuu announced sadly. He shifted his eyes off the sapphire orbs filled with fear and caster them over to the school. "Nye, what about Naomi Ayano? She's a looker and I heard she's been on the honor role since third grade." His voice wanted to crack, but he held it back with a fake peppy voice. "She liked you since the bomb fire." 

"I don't want Naomi, I want you." Mika declared, raising an eyebrow at the weird way Yuu was dodging eye contact with him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I just don't think we would be a good couple." Yuu admitted before clutching Mr. Waffles against his chest. "You're already getting offers for colleges and you are only a freshmen...I just think you should just settle already."

"Settl-? I'm fourteen!" 

"Well yeah, but you should date someone on the same level as you." Yuu glanced over to a group of cheerleaders that were practicing across the schoolyard. He noticed Naomi was in the crowd of popular girls and she would help Mika's credibility at this school. "You know, someone smart and popular." The raven felt his shoulders slump sadly, "not someone labeled a loser." It's true, Yuu didn't have a good reputation like Mika, he was resembled as a weirdo. It's probably from the fiasco with Shinoa and the princess dress he was dared to wear on spirit day for homecoming.

"Popularity means shit to me," the blonde took a step forward and had the raven take one back. He growled at the distant attitude the other was forming, "will you stop inching away from me!"

"I'll just drag you down till your reputation plummets to the ground." 

"Will you stop talking like you're some kind of worthless human!" Mika practically yelled, causing the other to flinch at the sudden change of voice. The blonde saw Yuu jumped from his volume so he quickly covered his mouth, "sorry..." He hated raising his voice and it made him feel awful for scaring his crush. "I just don't want you to think you're not worth anything."

"I'm doing this because I care about you," Yuu stated before taking a deep breath. "Mika, I will not be your boyfriend."

Mika felt every inch of hope shatter. Yuu had just broke Mika's heart after those words left his mouth. He felt his eyes get watery, "but I love you." He announced proudly, "I don't care who you are or what you're labeled as, I love you." The blonde touched his lips with his index and middle finger, "you were my first kiss."

"......." Yuu silently listened to the blonde confess more of his feelings toward the ravenette. His head hung so his hair was covering his eyes from the wandering sapphire orbs. "It's my own fault for making a bad impression on this school...Well it's part Shinoa, but that's not the point. I dug my grave I'll live through it, but you have so much promising gifts. Who knows, you might be the school president."

"And you could be my vice!" Mika sadly smiled, reaching for the tan cheek standing in front of him, but watched the other boy take another step back. "You're seriously hurting my feelings by doing this," the blonde choked out. Knowing the other felt guilty every time he pulled away, but it didn't stop him from doing it. "Yuu, this is all just random talk, let's just-."

"I like someone else," Yuu blurted out.

Mika paused after the raven interrupted his sentence, ".....huh?"

"I don't like you like that Mika, sorry." He glanced back at sapphire eyes with emerald eyes that were filled with lies. "I was trying to let you down gently, but you gave me no choice." 

Mika placed a hand on his hip as he gave the raven a funny face that stated 'I seriously don't believe you'. 

"It's true," Yuu covered the bears ears, not wanting Mr. Waffles hear the boy feed the blonde more lies. "I've never been attracted to you...I always felt like you pressured me into kissing you..." 

"Yuu drop the act, you're really pissing me off," Mika warned, his sapphire eyes darkening. His smile was no longer there after assuming the last comment about liking someone else was a joke. He clenched his right fist, feeling a ton of rage for the first time. 

"I felt forced Mika." Yuu spat out rudely, "You forced me to kiss you.-Ah!"

Mika gripped Yuu by his red shirt, pulling him upward. "Listen here you cocky bastard, I never forced you into kissing me so don't you use that as a fucking excuse or I'll kill you right now."

Yuu forced a smirk on his lips and mouth a 'FU' before seeing the others fist raise up.

"You two! Break it up!" The voice came from the school president: Mahiru Hiiragi. She was marching their way to break up the soon to be blood bath. 

\-------------

[3 years later: Senior year]

 

"So," Shinya Hiiragi was scribbling on his notepad as he felt the tension in his office thicken. He was the schools counselor and he had two boys sitting in front of his desk.

He glanced at the blonde boy who was known as Mikaela Shindo. He had blonde locks that covered his forehead with his hair, sapphire eyes, and pale skin. The president of Owari High. He's considered a very bright and smart young boy, but is known for anger issues, mostly against the other boy.

After that thought he eyed the boy next to him who suddenly huffed angrily. He had black spiky hair, huge emerald eyes that stood out most of all, and tan skin. It was Yuuichirou Ichinose, all talk, but has a warm heart for the people he liked. 

"What happened this time?" He dropped his pen and sat back in his chair, waiting for an explanation. Mikaela had his hands on his lap as he stared blankly toward Shinya. The raven next to him did the opposite; his arms were crossed over his chest as he gave a childish pout and glared away from the counselor.

The blonde looked at Yuu from the corner of his eye for a second before meeting his gaze back on the elder. "I was helping the drama kids hang up posters for the upcoming play. And Yuu was fighting with Kimizuki," sapphire orbs formed into daggers that were pointed at the raven, "like usual." He was rewarded with emerald daggers coming his way. "The argument was getting heated between them after Shiho pushed him into the locker. I confronted them both and Yuu decided to throw his banana at me."

"I only threw it at you because you called me a smelly rodent you asshole." Yuu retorted back, facing the blonde with a glare, "then you grabbed me by my shirt and threatened to kick my ass." 

"I only said that because you flipped me off and started cussing me out for telling you two to stop fighting in my halls."

The raven gestured a hand toward Mika and drifted his eyes over to the counselor, "yeah that's a great role model we should have to represent our school. Solve your problems with violence kids." 

"I'm the one showing violence? You and Shiho were at each other's throats." Mika held up a hand to his chest, "I'm the one who saves your butt from all the constant fights you start."

"Gee, thanks mom." Yuu sarcastically thanked the blonde before dodging his eyes away from the lingering sapphire eyes. He hated when his once a friend kept treating him like a child. All the time: Yuu would be doing anything and Mr. President would be on his ass, wiggling his finger and giving him a talking. "Stay out of my business."

"When it involves this school it is my business." Mika pointed toward himself with his thumb as he glared at the raven more, "I'm the school president, what you do in those halls, "he signaled over to the front door where the halls were, "affect me also." He heeded Shinya a confused look when their authority started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You're sex life is a pretty good joke." Yuu decided to humor himself with that comment. 

Mika turned around to look back at Yuu, "at least I've had a sex life. The only action you get is with that body pillow of yours."

"You swore you would never mention it!" Yuu declared, fumed by his darkest secret let out to a school staff member. He sat back in his seat with another huff, "her name is Heidi and she was a gift from the South Park fan club in the seventh grade."

"Pathetic," Mika tsked before crossing his own arms and closing his eyes. 

"Hold up," Yuu reached for his backpack, "I think I got another banana somewhere."

"A banana?" Counselor Hiiragi raised a white eyebrow at the interesting object. He was more amused by this argument then worried about their past fight. "Why a banana?"

"That's the only thing I have on me," Yuu shrugged his shoulders, "I wish it was a hammer instead. I'd scare the shit out of him."

Mika snorted at his comment, "like you could scare me with a hammer." 

Shinya sighed, "alright." He stopped their bickering before it became violent. "Let's play a small game." He announced in a cheery voice toward the two boys going back in forth. Shinya raised a slender finger in the blondes direction, making the boy pull out of his discussion with Yuu. "Mika, what is one thing you like about Yuu?"

The sudden question made the blonde freeze up; he didn't know how to respond to that. Was he going to let it slip past his lips that he still liked Yuu. 'What would he think of me if I confess?' Mika thought nervously about his ex best friend. He took another peek at the raven and rolled his eyes, 'he's such an idiot he probably won't even catch the hint.' His eyes averted away from both pairs of eyes, he decided to be honest with his choice of an answer. "His eyes I guess," Mika turned his head away from the other boys view so the raven couldn't see his face. 'Shit, that seems out of nowhere! I have to make it sound like how I would say it nowadays.' He couldn't hold back the blush forming on his cheeks as he crossed his legs shyly, "that's the only thing I could stomach about him." 

Yuu howled at the last mention and smacked his knee, "like anything about you doesn't make me want to puke."

That red tint creeping onto the blondes cheeks were no shocker to Shinya. The older man knew the president had a crush on the loudmouth since he was first introduced to their usual arguments. He faked a cheeky smile and brought his gaze on the raven who was ignoring Mika's presence. "So Yuu? What do you like about Mika?"

"I like him the most when he's walking away." Yuu clarified with his eyes still focusing on the bookshelf filled with psychology books, the raven not knowing that most of those books were filled with pictures of his dad. 

Mika growled at the rude answer, feeling his blank expression was destroyed by the raven. He was now staring wide eyed toward Mr. Hiiragi's filing cabinet with an angry smile plastered across his face. His fingers tapped aggressively against his forearms as he was trying to keep his chill. 

"Alright Yuu, you're free to go." 

Yuu looked up from his feet and off toward the counselor, "huh?"

"You can go back to class." Shinya gestured a hand toward the front door with a grin. "It should still be first hour."

The raven beamed when he didn't let the blonde go. "Finally! Someone takes my side!" He grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, "adios dickless." Yuu gave Mika a wave before making his way out of Shinya's office while happily dancing. 

Mika regained his distant face as he stared back at Mr. Hiiragi, waiting for the door to shut behind Yuu. When the door clicked he took a deep breath and spoke, "Mr. Hiiragi I'm sorry about what happened. I don't usually loose my grip with anyone...except for Yuu." He straighten his posture up and nodded toward his superior, "I'll try harder to ignore his behavior and focus on my duties sir."

Shinya nodded and slowly grabbed his pencil off his desk, twirling it around his index and middle finger. "So, you still like Yuuichirou?"

That question caught the president off guard once again, he was shocked by the counselor. Sapphire eyes were filled with fear before flashing back to Mika's emotionless stare. The mouth that gaped open in curiosity quickly returned to a thin line. The blonde was pulling back from his real emotions and returned to controlling his feelings. "How can anyone like a disgusting creature like him?" Mika answered back, but paused when he noticed the smirk on the counselors face. "Was it that noticeable?"

"Probably to another human being, but since Yuu is related to Guren he must be part monkey." Shinya touched on the subject to not worry the blonde boy, "I'm sure he didn't notice."

"...It's distasteful isn't it?" Mika deadpanned, watching the counselor twirl his pen some more. "Me thinking about an obnoxious character like him...it's horrific."

The white haired man shook his head, "I don't think so." He dragged his blue eyes from the spinning pen over to the immovable blonde. His eyebrows furrowed in concern for Mika, he noticed how the boy didn't like showing his emotions. It wasn't healthy for the blonde to keep it bubble up, "you can like whoever you want."

"It's not like I want to like him," Mika dropped his hands back into his lap. His eyes landed on the ground as he continued talking, "if it was my choice I'd erase the bonehead from my brain so I would never have him on my mind."

"Do you think about him?"

"All the time," the blonde admitted bluntly, "I'll just randomly think about him or see him and the feelings just get bigger. I feel like I'm obsess with him." He glanced back up at the now frowning man, "I have so much responsibility and I waste my time dreaming about that dork."

"Have you ever considered telling Yuuichirou how you feel?" Shinya asked.

"Of course not," Mika sighed and closed his eyes for the second time, "he doesn't care."

"Maybe or maybe not," Mr. Hiiragi dropped his pen and push his chair back so he could reach into his desks first drawer. He pulled it open and reached inside and grabbed a small black journal. "Take this."

Mika took the black book into his possession and admired it by turning it around. "What's this for?"

"Whenever you feel something for Yuu just write it down. It can be love, hate, whatever you're feeling." Shinya sat back in his seat and watched the blonde stare at the object with a blank expression. "It could help you cope with him and maybe even help your anger issues with him."

"Well it's not what I expected," Mika closed the book and brought it onto his lap, "but I'll try anything."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Mika we need the auditorium for this show! The little theater is cramped for this storyline! The Nightmare Before Christmas is such a popular movie, I'm sure we'll have a full house!" The director of the drama department: Aiko Aihara, walked alongside the blonde with a few posters under her left arm. She was begging the president for more space for her actors and hopes Mika will give her the opportunity. 

"How long do you need it?"

"At least two more months." Aiko answered, swatting a few freshmen as they entered the third hallway. "Opening day is November 2nd."

"There's suppose to be a stucco meeting in there today," Mika cupped his chin in thought, "I suppose I can move it to the planning office since it's about the late starts for Thursday." 

"Thank you Mika! You won't regret it!" She gave him a half hug before turning on her heel and heading the opposite direction. Her posters accidentally smacked the blonde before she walked away from him.

Mika sighed, walking the hall he noticed the raven boy standing at a locker. He knew it wasn't his since Yuu's locker was by the boys bathroom. 'It must be Kimizuki's-...What is he doing?' He watched Yuu pull out a tube of lipstick and began writing on it. He wrote in huge letters that Mika was able to read it.

SHITTY FOUR EYES

'Wow,' Mika's eyelids lowered in an unamused manner, 'what a powerful use of slander." He stood still for a minute as the raven was drawing graffiti on the surface of Shiho's locker. 'Does he ever listen to me?' Mika thought, it's only been a week since they had an almost fist fight and was sent to the counselor. He straightened his back and was about to stomp over there and discuss the punishment for desecrating school property, but was stopped when another issue caught his eye. On the other side of the hallway was Naomi and two other varsity cheerleaders were standing at a brunettes locker. The brunette had two braided piggy tails and a thick pair of glasses that stuck to her face. Her body was a little bigger than the three other girls.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Naomi held a palm to her ear, encouraging the brunette to continue. "C'mon Ariel, what did you say?"

"I said," Ariel's purple eyes were squinting, "I'm not fat!"

"Who said you were fat?" A blonde cheerleader behind Naomi cooed. "We never called you fat."

Yuu was drawing small penises on the pink haired boys locker as he found himself listening in on their conversation. He was going to start drawing middle fingers, but his hand wouldn't draw. 

"You guys call me piggy!" Ariel accused, pointing a harsh finger in front of Naomi.

"Well you're shaped like a piggy that's why," Naomi smacked the bigger girls hand away from her personal bubble. 

'Bullying,' Mika thought darkly, he will not allow this to occur in his school. He opened his mouth to yell over to a fellow stucco member, but Yuu beat him to it.

"You know," Yuu started, dropping the empty lipstick tube on the ground and making his way across the hall. "Skinny bitches shouldn't make fun of a thick girl because they're jealous she has curves." The raven flat out stated, putting his hands in his pockets as he stood next to the freshmen girl they called piggy. 

Naomi frowned, "Yuuichirou...don't you have some weird things to go do? Like wearing a dress or drawing dicks on the school lockers." She waved him off, "go back to your freakish group of friends like Shinoa Hiiragi."

"She might be a freak," Yuu nodded in agreement and smirked at the redhead cheerleader, "but she was voted homecoming queen over you."

That comment made Naomi fume red, "shut the fuck up!" She hissed before turning around and storming away with her minions following quickly behind.

Yuu got a laugh at how angry the girl gotten when she realized that people liked Shinoa over her. He rotated his head so it was facing the brunette who was fixing her glasses. "You're not fat just so you know."

Ariel blushed harder at him saying it and silently nodded, "......"

The raven gave her a small wave before turning around and heading off to class. He didn't get ten feet without noticing the dumbfounded blonde was standing right in front of him. The way those sapphire eyes didn't leave his face was annoying him. "Oi, don't you have somewhere to be like sucking the principals ass?" 

Mika quietly let the raven crack a joke before Yuu decided to walk away from him. He waited for Ariel to scurry to class till he walked over to the artwork the pest made on Shiho's locker. The profanity and drawings would earn the other boy at least a week of detention. Mika sighed and searched the perimeter for a solution to his problem. Down the hall was the janitors room, he walked over and grabbed a spray bottle and paper towels. Coming back to the locker he began wiping away the lewd drawings Yuu made. This was one way Mika showed his love for the raven.

\----------------

Mika sat at his desk, he was listening to a group of friends giving their proposal to have a club. "So the topic is...?"

"Creating a maid cafe inside the school!" The junior with long raven hair explained, "it's like an indoor restaurant for the students. Her blue eyes turned into hearts, "we'll be serving the customers food in a maid outfit with cat ears!"

The blonde wanted to cringe at this thought, but kept his facade. He nodded and stared at the information they put on their tryout sheet. "This isn't going to be a sexual themed cafe right? Some girls here would be offended if you guys were shown as pleasure objects."

A green haired girl with a bull cut spoke up, "of course not! They'll be school appropriate and we wouldn't be hating the idea of adding boys to the helpers."

The brown haired girl with a small braid smiled, "why don't you join our club Mika-kun, girls would love you!"

"H-Huh-n-no...I couldn't..." He covered his mouth with a pen as he glanced over at the three girls grinning at him. "Have you gotten any guys that'll agree to do this because I think both genders would be a better idea. It won't cause any controversy that it's sexist."

The brunette girl who was named Mirai, nodded, "hai, my big brother got all his friends to join."

The blonde twisted his pencil around and glanced back down at the paper. They only wrote down their names on the paper so he needed to get a few boy names down to get this approved with the school board. "Really, I don't see any male students. What's their names?"

Mirai pushed a finger to her lips, "um...well first is my brother Shiho Kimizuki, then his friends Yoichi Satome and Yuuichirou Ichinose-."

The three girls flinched when Mika broke his pencil just by holding it.

The green haired girl named Laren noticed the blonde was turning red. "Mika senpai? Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you sure they all agreed to be in this?" The raven girl named Sakura, crossed her arms, "well they said yes when we started to cry." She glanced at both her friends as they bursted into a fit of laughters. After a second Sakura continued on, "they're all in."

"If you're sure," Mika was trying to be professional but he can't stop imagining the raven boy as a waiter. 'Especially not a degrading way the girls were speaking about; Yuu wouldn't treat anyone like they were his master!' The blonde knew the girls would have a different outfit for the boys, but he couldn't shake the idea of Yuu in a maid outfit-. "S-So um," Mika tried quickly to shake the lewd thought, "I'll try to get yours guys club approved."

The girls cheered at the chance for them to have their own restaurant.

Mika watched the girls walk out in a huddle as he sat back in chair. He needed to journal again, this one wasn't going to be PG, but are they ever. He was going to try his hardest to get this club to happen just to see what they do with Yuu. He never saw the raven be active around the school except for helping Shinoa with the school news. 'It would be interesting to see him interact more with the school,' Mika thought happily, 'maybe he'll change his attitude toward everyone.'

Knock. 

Knock.

Mika popped out of his thoughts, "come in." He called out to the intruder of his daydreaming. 

"Whoa, it is true! You get your own office?!" Yuu walked into the room, admiring his surrounding in awe. 

The blonde frowned when his ex friend enter the stucco office. "This isn't just my office, it's all of the staff members." 

"Yeah, but you got the crown over all those CCC and Stucco bitches, you're the president." Yuu came up to Mika's desk and sat down on his desk, looking at all of the blondes paperwork. "Ew," the raven commented on all the work that was on Mika's plate. "I'm not about that life."

Mika sucked in a breath when the raven was only a few inches away from him. He counted to five before sighing, "what do you want?"

"I'm taking you up on the offer you gave me."

"What offer?"

"The one on asking you for a favor."

"I never offered."

"Oh, well I'm still asking you for a favor." Yuu announced proudly, glancing down at the sheet Mairi and her group of friends written out the information about their club. "Oh god, don't tell me this actually got accepted!" The raven noticed the blonde had put an 'x' through the accepted box. "You bastard," Yuu scoffed and turned his head so he could glare into sapphire orbs. "Are you that much of a pervert that you'll allow this atrocity take place?! I bet you just wanted to see those underage girls wear such revealing outfits."

"I already talked to them about the dress code, they will be school appropriate." Mika had to humor the look of disgust on the raven. "Plus, how can I like this if I'm gay?"

"You're not gay," Yuu retorted, "you're going to end up marrying Naomi." He glanced over to the pictures of all the staff of stucco and snorted, "you'll be success with Jimmy Neutron babies."

"Gay parents can adopt," Mika pointed out, not really understand why he said that, it's a force of habit for him to blurt stuff out. He observed the other boy quickly blink over at him then avert his eyes away from his. Mika sighed again, he didn't understand why the raven always assumed him and Naomi Hyagu were dating. Yuu wanted them together, but there was a small problem, Mika was gay, and in love with Yuu. 'In love?!' Mika screamed in his head and smacked himself in his mind, 'stop thinking like that!'

Yuu tsked, "lets change the subject." He crossed his legs and brought his attention on the president. "Shinoa is trying to solve a mystery for the school news, but she needs the security tapes." Yuu didn't have to meet Mika's eyes to know the blonde was frowning. 

"What?" He deadpanned.

"The kid that's breaking into people's lockers...Well, she said she got a picture of him breaking into Crowley's locker before he fled."

"So?" 

"So, she thought it would be a cool idea to have a segment on the school news with security videos." 

Mika bluntly stared at the raven, "that would take me days to get the administrations permission." He was already busy, but this would just take up most of his time. Mika doubt he would even win, security cameras are to help keep the students safe, not play Scooby Doo.

"That's why I'm asking for a favor," Yuu patted Mika's head like a dog. "I know you won't let me down," he praised the blonde in a high pitched voice, "Mika senpai." 

Now he was mocking him. Mika smacked the ravens hand away from his head. "When does she need it?"

Yuu bit his lip nervously before answering him in a whisper tone, he knew Shinoa was asking for a lot. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I have to go over ticket prices for the play and get these twelve clubs approved!" Mika gestured toward the piles of papers Yuu called ew a minute ago. He shook his head in disbelief and declined the offer, "I can't."

"Come on!"

"No." The blonde denied as he reached for a new pencil. He started writing down his schedule for tonight, if he wanted to get everything done he'd need to stay on track. 

"Please?" Yuu pouted, "aren't I your best friend?"

Mika paused at his question. He felt his grip on the pencil was tightening just like before with the talk about the maid cafe. He held his head downward so blonde locks covered the ravens view to see his face. 'How dare he call himself my best friend. Maybe he was before, but not anymore since he treated me like shit.' 

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yuu jumped off the desk and stood in front of his desk. Facing the blonde he placed his hands on his hips leaning inward, "are you going to help me or not?!" The puppy eyes and big pout was Yuu's powerful weapon to get what he wants, mostly from the blonde when they were little. "Miiiiiiikaaaaaaa!"

"Go away you pest!" Mika spat out louder than he expected. "Before I break your neck," he threatened by breaking another one of his pencils. He grabbed a hold of his last pencil and promised to himself that he wouldn't break it.

"Are these people more important than me?" Yuu asked, retracting his hands off his hips and placed them on the boys desk. "I'm hurt, I used to be your favorite." He leaned forward more so he was able to see the blondes angry face. "Aren't I still your Yuu-chan-?" Was it bad that the raven liked how flustered the other boy got over him.

"Everybody is more important than you," Mika barked back. "And don't you dare say my old nickname, I gave it to my old best friend, not a scumbag like you."

Yuu pouted bigger, "I'm still cute though!" Teasing the blonde was the best thing in his life and he enjoyed seeing the boy get all embarrassed and confused. 

"You came to ask your favor and my answer is no." Mika finished off as he laid the pencil on the table, "go away, I'm not in the mood for your dirty tricks." He pushed his chair back so he was away from the desk. "I have to go discuss the ticket charge with Aiko and the principal." Mika got up from his chair and grabbed the file he needed for the meeting. When he took a step toward the front door he was stopped by the raven blocking his path. "Move out of the way before I decide to take that chair and plunge it at you." 

"You're a real baka, you know that?" Yuu crossed his arms, not stepping away in fear. "I know you would never do that to me."

"You wanna bet?" Sapphire eyes glared into the emerald eyes he still adored. 

"Sure," Yuu took a step forward, licking his lips nervously. He knew the blonde didn't let that slip by him, he stared at the ravens mouth in confusion. His left arm wrapped around Mika's neck, inching him toward Yuu. The raven couldn't understand why the blonde was allowing him do this. "If I walk out that door," he used his right hand to clutch Mika's white v-neck. Yuu wasn't sure, but he felt the blondes hand on his right hip. "...Y-You have to get the permission from the principal." The hand stuck in Mika's shirt slowly came up to cup his right cheek. "If you hit me with that chair." 

Mika was so focused on Yuu that he hadn't noticed he was late for his meeting. He just pressed deeper into the boys touch, savoring the romantic moment. He knew this was another scheme the raven always did, but he didn't mind for it to get farther.

"I'll be your boyfriend." Yuu said, sounding rather sour by it. "Even though you'd be cheating on Naomi, but I never liked the bitch anyway."

'I never wanted to hit you with a chair more than now,' Mika would have said what was on his mind, but this wasn't a love scene. This was a deceiving scene where the hooker would take the sad man's money and leave him stranded in a filthy motel. He realized he was talking so much in his brain that he didn't notice Yuu leaning upward. 

Yuu was going to kiss the blonde, but he assumed the blonde was just waiting for it. So instead, the raven pressed his lips against Mika's left cheek. "Mwah~" He moved away from the other boys arms and slowly back up, "your cheek was really warm."

"I-I thought you were going..." Mika touched his left cheek with his palm. He couldn't hold back the small amount of rage forming in his heart, "forget it."

"Keep your deal senpai." Yuu called in a singsong voice from the doorframe.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mika growled over to the door where the raven held onto the door knob. 

"Well I'm leaving the room without a chair being thrown at me so you have to help Shinoa." Yuu winked at him and blew a kiss, "if you get the principal to say yes...maybe it'll happen."

"It?" Mika questioned, still feeling heated and a little aroused by the raven. "What is 'it'?"

Emerald eyes rolled, "what you think it means, dumbass."

This was sparking Mika's interest more and more. Was Yuu really considering to do it with him? "You're going to have sex with me?" Mika bluntly asked the raven boy. Mika finally got to see those tan cheeks turn bright red from something he said.

Yuu blushed at the stupid blondes idea. "No you idiot! I meant the ki...forget it! Just get Shinoa the tapes!" The raven slammed the door shut and stood outside the office with a irritated expression. "Stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened up to reveal the purple haired captain. "Did you kiss him?"

"I kissed his cheek," Yuu entered room 134 with two coffees in his hand. He was stopped at the door by his friend and captain of the news, Shinoa. The smaller girl followed the raven over to the table where Yoichi was typing up the script. He bought Mika a coffee just encase the boy overdid himself. "That's the only way or I'd puke my lunch on him."

"Well somehow that worked for him." Her purple ponytail bounced up and down as she skipped around Yuu with a tape in her possession. "Akane gave me this at 6!"

"Good for you, you let me do your dirty work for you and you get rewarded," Yuu frowned at his friend. 'I bet you don't give a flying fuck about Mika,' he thought about the school president all last night, feeling extremely guilty for making him more than he need to.

"Any-who," Shinoa handed the tape over to Yoichi to transfer it onto the computer. Her eyes shifted to Kimizuki who stood by the three cameras they used for announcements. He sneezed three times in a row before reaching for the box of Kleenex in his arm. Her eyes landed back on the raven, "I have another task for you."

"Yaaaaaay," Yuu sarcastically belched on before turning around to face the small girl. "What is it?"

"You're going to be the head honcho today, all eyes will be on you." Shinoa head up jazz hands at the raven, snickering when the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I have a cold," Kimizuki stated on Shinoa's behalf as he walked over to their coffee table. "You're the anchor today, idiot."

"Anchor?!" Yuu put his foot down, "I am not the anchor! I agreed to be in this club if it meant I didn't have to be on tv!" The raven let an unmanly yelp come out of his mouth when Mitsuba grabbed his forearm. "H-Hey!" Yuu cried as he was dragged over to the big mirror where Mitsuba made her own makeup table over the years. 

She kept all her makeup at the school since this room was off limits for anyone except for their group of friends. She forced the raven into the small chair sitting next to her makeup table. "We have to make you look presentable." Mitsuba reached for the concealer brush she had, her purple eyes watched the boy sitting in front of her plead toward the boys.

"Yoichi! Kimizuki! Help!" The raven cried, but was ignored by the two other boys who were acting like they were watching something very interesting on Shiho's computer. Yoichi and Kimizuki felt pity for the raven, but wasn't going to acknowledge his torture. They both knew they need Yuu to be the anchor so they stayed silent.

Shinoa laughed when Yuu slumped in the seat with a defeated gesture. She made her way over to the blonde girl and nodded in agreement. "You're right Mitsu-chan. Yuu, you really don't work on your appearance." 

"It's school! I didn't think I had to wear a tuxedo with my hair greased back like I'm going to a wedding."

Her hand brushed Yuu's bangs back so his forehead was on display to the two girls. Lavender eyes widen by the sight of Yuu looking up at her with his big emerald eyes. "That's the moneymaker shot."

"What the hell are you talking about," Yuu glared up at Shinoa. Smacking her hand away from his face he felt a shiver go down his back when Mitsuba held up a brown bottle of majrup in her hand. 

"Mitsu-chan, his eyes will attract the audience." She glanced over to the blonde who was occupying herself by searching for foundation an blush. Shinoa knew the raven would be more appealing to the other students at the school if he worked on his attitude and dressed more classy. His eyes however, draws everyone in. "Do you have any hair gel?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered as she dropped the makeup supplies and fished into her pocket for her phone. She finished typing into google and held up her phone, "I'm going to give him a David Beckham hairstyle."

"A what?" Yuu asked, but was ignored as he watched the two girls go back and forth.

"He shouldn't wear a red hoodie and blue jeans," Mitsuba mentioned. "It's not professional."

"I agree babe." The lavender girl hummed sweetly and cooed over to Kimizuki, "Shihoooooooooooooo-!"

"What?"

"Won't you be a dear and give Yuu your outfit?" Shinoa asked, eyeing the tall boys white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks. "He can't go on tv looking like we picked him off the streets."

"Hey!" Yuu yelled over his shoulder before being forced to back at Mistuba.

"So what? You want me to wear that morons flea infested clothes?" Kimizuki raised an eyebrow when he saw the raven scratch his head. 

"It's not like I wanna smell like your shitty ass!"

Kimizuki groaned in irritation and got up from his spot at the table next to Yoichi. "Fine."

\------------

Yuu sipped his coffee while holding Mika's as he knocked on the stuccos door with the back of his hand. He waited patiently for an answer, but never got the shout to come in. "I'm coming in," Yuu gave warning before he opened the door, spotting the blonde at the table he was siting at the other day. Mika had his head implanted into the desk with papers surrounding him.

"Mika?"

"Go away." The blonde murmured through the surface of the desk. He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door closed. If Mika knew Yuu, he didn't leave, "are you still here?"

"Yup," Yuu walked over to Mika and laid the coffee next to the him. He felt bad for making the blonde overwork himself. It's not like he intended for this to happen, he was forced by Shinoa and her constant bitching. "Are you tired?"

The blonde hummed a 'mhm' as a response before rotating his head to the side so he faced the coffee. "What's this?"

"I brought you some coffee."

"What did you do to it?" Mika narrowed his eyes at the familiar Starbucks logo. 'Maybe Yuu bought a Starbucks coffee and poured a bunch of Clorox in it to kill me.' Mika sniffed the scent of the aroma coming from the fresh cup of coffee, 'no, it smells like vanilla.'

"Nothing." Yuu took another sip of his own and sat on the edge of Mika's desk. "Just drink it."

"Did you spike it?" Mika asked, sitting up and taking a hold of the cup. Bringing up to his face he searched for a hue color mixed into the brown liquid. 

"I wish I now did," Yuu barked back after he noticed the blonde was inspecting it for alcohol. 

"...I don't want to drink it." Mika placed the coffee cup down, he couldn't trust the raven. Yuu has been proven to not be trusted when he pulled pranks on the blonde throughout their high school life.

"Then don't drink it!" Yuu fumed, glaring in his direction. 

Mika glanced over to the side of his desk to see the raven wasn't wearing his normal wardrobe or even his hair. Mika saw his hair was slicked back so nothing was hiding his emerald eyes from the public. His big eyes were forcing Mika to stare at him with his mouth gaped open. It wasn't fair for the blonde, being tormented everyday by his mind and... his pants.

Yuu felt the others eyes on him and didn't need a mirror to know he was blushing. It was quite unsettling seeing that predator look on the blondes face, he felt like a small cat about to be attacked. "W-What?!"

"What happened to you? You look...," 'cute,'"...less ugly than usual." Mika couldn't help but goggle the nicely dressed boy sitting next to him. Yuu was to perfect and it killed the blonde knowing he'd never had the chance to be with him. 'Did he dress like this to come see me?' Mika gasped in his head, 'was he thinking about the kiss and came here to confess?!' His excited eyes bore into Yuu's face while his head inched closer to the raven.

"What a shitty compliment," Yuu heeded Mika an annoyed expression before tossing him a warm smile, "but thanks." Taking another gulp of his coffee he kept his eyes on Mika, "seriously, thanks a lot for doing the tapes."

"Heh," Mika felt his eyelids begin to get heavy again, he didn't know how much longer he could go without blacking out. He's been at the school since 5:30 and didn't get home till midnight yesterday. Yuu brought him the boost he needs to get through the eight hour school day plus his three hour duties afterwards. Succumbing to his need for sleep, Mika grabbed the cup again and took a quick sip. When he tasted vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, his eyes went big, at the remembrance "h-hey! This was my favorite..."

"-Coffee, I know." Yuu finished his sentence with a small smirk plastered across his lips. "That's the only thing you would drink at Starbucks.

"That's a lie." Mika retorted.

"Hm?" Yuu drifted his eyes onto the ground where a black journal laid. He quickly picked it up and stared at the title of the book, "Mika's love journal?" The raven couldn't help but crack a smile at the cheesy title, he wiggled it around when he saw the blonde snap his neck around. "What the hell is this? Your love notes to Naomi?" Yuu only got to open the cover before it was ripped out of his hands by Mika. "Hey!"

"That's personal!" Mika declared, clutchingit to his side, "no one can read it but me." He glared at the emerald eyes that looked down at his arm holding the book. "Especially not you."

"You're so mean!" Yuu fake cried, strolling over to the front door. "Well I must go get ready, I'm anchoring today."

"Huh? You're anchoring?" Mika raised an eyebrow as he trailed behind the raven sipping his own coffee. "I thought it was Kimizuki's job." 'Why would Yuu be on tv? Did he get over his stage fright?' Mika wondered if he was ready to be an anchor. 

================================  
"Mika...I can't do this!" Fifth grader Yuuichirou yelled toward his best friend. Startling the blonde who was setting up their display of the world controlled by humans and vampires. It was the day for all pairs to present their type of world for the whole class to see. Everyone was huddled around their groups to get themselves ready for their turn. The duo was next so Mika was fixing the town while Yuu walked back and forth from their tables. 

The blonde looked over his shoulder at the raven twiddling his fingers nervously, "don't worry Yuu-chan, I made notecards you can read from."

"It's not that..." Yuu explained, watching the other go back to his rearranging the vampires on one side of the town which was stacks of Oreos glued together. "I don't like to see their eyes on me...their dead eyes."

"Dead eyes?" Mika dropped the vampire figurine they bought at the dollar store, "are you talking about our classmates?"

"Whenever I have a bunch of eyes on me," emerald eyes glance down at his red sneakers as he muttered under his breath. "I feel like they're judging me."

"Yuu, you see these people everyday."

"And three-fourths of them hate me." Yuu shot back with a glare, "especially Emiko."

"Please don't bring this up," Mika begged before being interrupted by his best friend.

"She hates me because you spend so much time with me and the other students hate me because she hates me!"

Emiko was a very popular girl at Owari grade school. She was friends with everyone except for a small percentage that saw through her sweet disguise. Mika sort of dated Emiko for a day or two in second grade, but he dumped her a few days before Yuu came to the school. When Yuu entered the classroom Mika was stuck on him like glue. She was jealous that the blonde was more interested in spending time with the new student than her. Since that day she spread rumors about Yuu, telling false stories about him so the other classmates would think he's a weirdo. He assumed Emiko was the 'tsundere' type of girl till he realized those girls were mean to the boys they secretly liked. She proved her hatred for Yuu when she stomped on his foot and walked away after Mika made him a friendship bracelet in second grade.

"So it's my fault she doesn't like you?" Mika was well aware that Yuu blamed him for his low reputation. 

"I just don't want to go up there with all their blank stares and small laughter filling the room...What if I mess up my lines or say something stupid...O-Or my voice gets shaky and my hands begin to vibrate." Yuu held a hand up to his cheek and sighed loudly, "I think I have stage fright..."

Mika stopped in his tracks of putting a small figure in its place and brought his attention to the raven. He was shocked Yuu was scared to present their project, he seemed so ambitious in the classroom, but maybe having almost 48 eyes stare at you could be nerve wrecking. Sapphire orbs stared into the emerald eyes that were filled with fear. 'How could I help him? If he doesn't go up there with me he won't get credit...,' Mika glanced down at the small soldier in his palm, it had a dysfunctional face: eyes unsymmetrical and only one eyebrow. He placed the human on his desk and turned his body around so he faced his best friend. "I understand what I have to do."

"What?" Yuu dazed from his daydreaming. He looked back at his friend who located their project on Yuu's table. Mika opened his desk and got out a piece of tape. "What are you going to do with tape?"

Mika taped up the tip of his nose, awarding him a pigs nose, "ta-da!"

"I'm not following..." Yuu deadpanned. 

"I'll wear this during our turn so nobody will look at you, they'll be so confused about me having tape on my nose they will forget about you getting nervous!"

"You can't make yourself look like an idiot just so I get confidence!" Yuu scoffed and reached forward, ripping the tape off the blondes nose.

Mika pouted at the small gesture he tried to do. "I was just trying to help."

"Yuuichirou and Mika, you two are presenting now!" Their teacher called out from her desk.

Yuu felt his stomach twist in a knot, he gripped his tummy with his hands and kept his eyes on the carpet. 

Mika didn't like the look of uncertainty on the ravens face. He scratched his cheek in thought, 'what if I got his mind off the idea of talking in front of a bunch of people? It would keep him from worrying about it if he's more focused on something else.' His eyes lingered across the classroom where everyone was minding their own business, fixing to their displays so they can share after the duo. 'But how can I distract him?' Mika snapped his fingers when the plan came perfectly, "Yuu, let me keep your mind off the idea of presenting."

"Sure," Yuu answered back, expecting another stupid idea of putting tape on the blondes eyes to make them stay wide eyed. 

Mika cupped the ravens face and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the others mouth. Not noticing the flash of shock on the ravens face, casting a glance toward their teacher, he let go of Yuu and nodded at the older woman. "We're ready to go sensei!"  
================================

'That was our first kiss,' Mika remembered one of the sweetest memories he had with Yuu. He missed those cute times they had, he wanted more of those, but he knew this Yuu wanted nothing to do with him. Looking up at the annoying raven who was rambling on about nonsense, Mika frowned once again.

"Well I'm hotter than him soooo," Yuu stuck out his tongue and winked, "makes sense to replace the old fart with something new."

"I wouldn't really call you an improvement," Mika dread at the girly pose the raven made by holding a peace sign to his eye and sticking his hip out. 

Yuu reached for the door knob, "well I guess I'm going to go be on tv." He was about to twist his wrist to turn the knob, but his stomach was feeling uncertain about this. "In front of the whole student body...live..."

"Okay," Mika nodded in understanding. "Have fun." Mika became puzzled by his crushes no attempt to leave the stucco room. He put his journal under his arm and walked back over to his desk, taking a moment he wondered if the boy was nervous. Mika was hesitant to ask Yuu since the other would just make some snotty comeback. His eyes darted back over to the raven who was slowly turning the knob, "don't be scared."

"I'm not."

"Just focus on the news and don't imagine them there."

"Duh, I'm not an idiot." Yuu snapped back at the helpful advice Mika tried to offer. "And why do you care if I get scared?"

"Because," Mika knew he wasn't going to admit his feelings, he was just going to make a fake excuse. "...Because I don't want you ruining my students attempt at knowing what's occurring around the school. If you go up there stuttering and shaking like a wet dog, they won't comprehend your gibberish."

"That's it?" Yuu opened the door before throwing the blonde an angry pout. "No pig nose for luck?"

Mika blinked, 'were we thinking the same thing?' 

"I could use something to get my mind off the the thought of almost five hundred people watching me." Yuu urged on, taking a small step toward the open door, "a distraction."

"I-I," Mika glanced around the room, he didn't have tape on him. "I don't have any tape, I can go in the next room and ask for some?"

Yuu grimaced at the blonde interpreting the tape part, "you're such a dumbass." He sighed angrily, "never mind, I don't have time to fuck around." 

Yuu walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Mika even more confused. He went back to his desk and placed his coffee and notebook on the surface. It took him two seconds before Yuu reopened the door and rushed into the room till he was standing in front of the blonde again. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mika seemed rather shock to see the raven reappear after storming out.

Yuu didn't answer him, he leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to the blondes lips before pulling away. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly, it wasn't of fear, but of love. Now he'll have Mika on his mind instead of...whatever he was thinking about. "That's all I fucking wanted." He pushed the blonde away from him and started walking out once again. "Jesus Christ it's like talking to a wall, a stupid wall." Yuu added before leaving the room with no more to say.

Mika stood still as Yuu left the room and entered in his place was Krul Tepes: Mika's fellow stucco member and close friend. 

"Principal Kuerto says we have to have a meeting over the maid cafe club you approved." The small pink haired girl walked over to the desk across the room from Mika's, that was her spot. She dropped her pink backpack on the desktop and glanced over at the president, "Mika? Did you hear me?"

"......" The blonde was still staring out the door where Yuu left. He felt a tingle come from his lips as he quickly gripped his desk behind him. The kiss was so short he didn't have time to react before Yuu ran away.

Krul seemed rather annoyed by the odd action Mika was doing. She trotted over to the blonde, when she saw red fill his cheeks she raised an eyebrow and met his gaze out the door. "What are you staring at?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot starts getting good

Yuu's big shot was canceled by a problem with the internet system. He sat beside Mitsuba and waited for the cameras to start rolling, but they never did.

Yoichi came out of the pod, "the systems down. We'll have to try again tomorrow."

Shinoa pouted at the information, "I see...I guess we'll have to reschedule your anchoring cherry boy."

The ravens jaw dropped as Kimizuki approached the brunette, "I should feel better tomorrow." His red nose had wrinkled when he met emerald orbs, "I can anchor tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Shinoa cheered happily, clapping her hands she begin to speak. "Alright then, Yuu you're out, Kimizuki will be taking over again." She motioned for everyone to help her get all the equipment put up, "the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can sit on our asses till seminars over."

Yuu's eyes landed on the desk he was seated at. He didn't know what to think, was he excited to do this or scared to death? He kissed Mika just to boost up his confidence on the screen, but now there was no purpose. "....."

Mitsuba was not delusional like the others, she could tell when Yuu was dejected by a once in a lifetime opportunity. She sighed, "we should at least have Yuu do the news at least once, for gods sake we did his makeup."

"I agree," Yoichi popped his whole body out of the pod and ran over to Yuu. "You would be great as an anchor!"

Yuu gave the brunette a side smile before resuming to his thoughts. 

Little did Yuu know that on the other side of the school, Mika was waiting for his big day view.

\------------

[one week later]

Mika wasn't a pervert, he knew that for sure. 

But...

"Welcome to our cafe!" Sakura held a hand up toward room 231 where health class takes place. The room is connected to the kitchen class next door. That's where everyone was getting ready to cook the customers meals. Her eyes widen when the first person in line was the schools president, "M-Mika senpai?"

"Hi Sakura," the blonde greeted the overly dressed junior maid. He looked over her shoulder in hope to sneak a peek at Yuuichirou. He was itching to see the raven boy wearing his costume, partly curious if it's a little revealing like Sakura's. His eyes fell back on the younger classmate when she held a hand up to his face. "Pardon?"

"Can I help you?" 

"O-Oh," Mika coughed in his fist and averted his gaze away from the raven. "I'm here to keep an eye on the club, make sure no school rules are broken."

"Oh okay! Did you want a waitress while you observe our club?"

"Actually," Mika couldn't hold back the rosy color filling his face as he shamefully asked the younger student. "C-Can," he had to take a deep breath before continuing his favor, "...is it possible to reserve a server?" Reaching into his back pocket he pulled his wallet out, "a...personal server?"

Sakura cautioned the blush on his cheeks, she understood what that meant. "Sure, who did you have in mind?" Her eyes scanned the many bills in the fold of his wallet. She knew the blonde could afford his own maid by the amount of money he had. "I recommend Mitsuba or Laren since they have more experience then all of us."

"No thank you," Mika pulled out three twenty dollar bills and held them in front of Sakura between his index and middle finger. "Will this do for a few hours?"

Her eyes lit up by the offer as she snatched the money, "holy shit that's a lot of money!" She nodded her head, "of course, who do you want?"

"Yuuichirou."

"You want Yuu?" Sakura gave him a funny face, "you're bribing me with sixty dollars for Yuu?" She was aware of the fight that occurred a few weeks ago in the hall, "you're not going to try to fight him here are you?"

"N-No, I've calmed down." Mika was thankful to not have a crowd of people around them to hear this conversation. He nodded his head, "yes, I would like to reserve Yuu."

Sakura stayed silent for a minute before squinting her eyes, "hmm..." 

"W-What?"

"Nothing!"

\---------

Yuu pushed the door open and exited the kitchen, he entered the next room where the customers will sit. He noticed Mika at a desk with purple cloth flung over the surface, he had his presidential paperwork out to read. The cafe wasn't opening for another fifteen minutes, but he was told Sakura let him in. He was pissed that the blonde was here and stomped over to confront the pervert. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled as he stood in front of Mika with a platter under his right arm. "Did you come to watch the girls walk around in mini dresses? Or did you want-"

Mika glared up at the well dressed raven. Yuu wore a white collar shirt with black slacks with an apron wrapped around his waist. His hair was slicked back once again with a pen held behind his left ear. He looked like he was working at a regular establishment. He wasn't expecting the proper outfit even though they were in a school environment. He was too focused on the boys features to notice those lips of his hasn't stopped moving. 

"-Either that or you still assume you're gay and came to check out Yoichi's ass? Seriously dude can't you be a pervert in the-!" 

Yuu was insulting the blonde more while Mika was occupied scanning his eyes over the ravens body. 'I guess they tried to make the boys look manlier since the girls are suppose to look innocent. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up thinking they'd make him into a girly figure.' It bothered Mika that the raven looked like a normal waiter while the waitresses were dressed in cosplay.

"And another thing, why the hell did Shinya tell me-Hey!" Yuu was muffled by a small hand that came up from behind. He felt a set of black cat ears appear on the top of his head, turning him into a blushing wreck. "W-W-W-What is this?!"

Shiho's little sister was wearing the exact maid outfit Sakura was dressed in. Mirai got off her tippy toes and took a step back, grinning sheepishly, "this is a neko maid cafe! We can't have the waitresses be the only ones wearing cat ears." She explained with a finger pointed at her matching brown pair. "This is our trademark."

Mika had to cover his face with his hand, hiding the blush and possible nosebleed escaping from his blank expression. His shameful excitement was showing and he had to quickly cross his legs, hoping the two workers in front of him hadn't caught the awkward shift. He silently watched the two go back and forth over the raven wearing cat ears.

"Mirai! I can't wear this!" He shook his head and tried to pry the ears off, "I can't serve classmates with these stupid ears on!"

"Don't worry Yuu, you'll have only one customer for tonight!" 

"Huh?" Yuu kept his hand hovering over the ears.

She quickly grabbed the hand touching the hair band, "he already saw you in them so you shouldn't feel scared anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were reserved for sixty dollars!"

"By who?!" Yuu was utterly shocked that someone wanted him that badly. His face lit up in delight, someone liked him enough to pay up front for him, "do I know them?!"

The small brunettes finger drifted toward Mika with a smile, "Mika senpai wanted you to be his personal waiter, isn't that cute?!" Mirai thought the two boys were close friends by the way they acted around each other. She happily walked away from the ex friends and entered the kitchen. 

Yuu's smile dropped as well as his hand as he threw Mika a dirty look, "you're a corrupted president, buying prostitutes from a school maid cafe." 

Mika moved the hand away from his face after he regained his casual attitude. He tossed the raven a matching look with a smirk crossing his lips. "What do you mean? Are you calling yourself a prostitute?"

"Hmph," Yuu sat on the desk, not caring he was on the papers for the next school fundraiser. He leaned forward so he was a few inches from Mika, "did you want me to be?"

"I came here to humor myself with your amateur serving." Mika stared back at him, "shouldn't you ask me if I'm ready to order?"

"Grr..." Yuu squinted his eyes and bit back the list of names he could call the perverted president. "What do you want," he cringed at the next word that came out of his mouth, "...master."

Mika blinked at the label he was presented with and blushed once again, "...hot chocolate..."

"That's it?" Yuu raised a curious eyebrow at the red faced blonde, "not hungry?"

"No thanks."

\--------

Yuu opened the door to the health room after twenty minutes, the room was full of a good mixture of boys and girls. He walked past a table of girls that were laughing with Yoichi over a random topic. The raven's eyebrows bushed together in sadness at how much attention the brunette was getting with the school girls. They were gushing over his cat ears, hearts were metaphorically forming in their eyes as he passed by them. Yuu returned to Mika's table with a silver platter in his right hand, "one hot chocolate for the dick that bounded me like a sex slave to his side."

Mika frowned at the comment. He spotted a random boy in the middle of ordering turned around in his seat to stare at the two boys before resuming his own business. 

"Must you use foul language while you're working?" Mika asked as a glass cup was placed in front of him, he glanced down to see there was whip cream topped in a perfect heart. Around the heart was powdered sugar that was designed to look like clouds moving around the heart. "Wow, that's amazing."

"What?" Yuu asked, tilting his head as he met the others gaze on the cup. "The cup?"

The blonde shook his head, "no, the small heart." Mika took the spoon off the small plate and pointed to the heart, "you know they say people that can be this detailed are some talented artists." 'Kimizuki had out done himself this time,' he knew of Kimizuki's amazing food skills, but adding so much talent to a regular couple of coco is incredible.

Yuu's face lit up by the small compliment, "you really think so?" He placed the platter on the table and settled his right hand on his hip, "I'm surprised someone praised something I created."

Mika dropped the spoon when Yuu took credit for his admiration. 'Kimizuki didn't make it? Yuu did?' His eyes drifted up to the emerald eyes that seemed full of excitement, "I-I didn't know you were artistic."

"Are you kidding me?" Yuu walked over to the opposite side of Mika and helped himself to the other chair at the table. "I'm all about art," he declared proudly. 

Mika grabbed the end of the tea cup and brought the brim to his lips, "is that so?" He sipped the hot chocolate, hearing the raven go on about himself. 

"I draw all the time," the raven insisted, digging into his apron pocket, he pulled out his small notepad. He's suppose to use it for taking orders, but he grabs his pen and begins drawing. "I'm currently drawing my first manga, its about a girl who falls for the popular boy."

"How extraordinary," the president held the cup in his hand as he watched his secret crush begin to doodle at his table. "Never seen that before," he laid his head against his palm while he watched the other boy draw. "But knowing you, I know you'll slice it up to be one of a kind." The glint of determination was running through those emerald eyes Mika loved, and that spark resembled the old Yuu. "......"

Yuu finished up his shading and pushed it over to the blonde, "ta-da!"

Mika eyed the small drawing of who he assumed was Shinoa by her ponytail. She was holding a small furry creature in her arms while laughing. "It's really good, it looks like an anime style of Shinoa." Mika smiled at the drawing, but it quickly faded when he saw writing below the picture. "They're both trolls?"

"Yup," Yuu snatched the drawing and chucked it over his shoulder, accidentally hitting a guy Mitsuba was serving. The boy touched his head and was about to turn around before the blonde girl put a hand on his shoulder. Yuu held back a laugh when Sanguu shook her head in disapproval. He got out of his seat and grabbed the platter, "great reunion, but I better get back to work."

"What work?" Mika asked a little confused, "I bought you to keep me entertained for the afternoon." He wanted to keep the raven seated so he can ask him more personal questions. They haven't had a civil conversation since before Yuu rejected him freshmen year. "Why don't you just stay and talk to me?"

"Because I hate you?" Yuu said it more like a question then a statement.

Mika twitched at the answer, he clenched the cup tightly to not loose his grip. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure," Yuu dropped the platter back on the table and sitting back down. He leaned back in his seat and contemplated the blondes reasons for forcing him to sit here. It was strange for Mika to all of a sudden be interested in the ravens life when he avoided him every minute he got. 'Wait! Not since...'

"We need to talk." Mika bluntly stated, narrowing his eyes toward the raven before taking another sip of his drink.

"About what?"

"About us." 

"That's nonexistent," Yuu answered back earning daggers thrown his way. He watched the blonde carefully place the tea cup back on the plate. "......"

Mika looked up at Yuu with a creepy smile, "aha, really?" He wiped his foamed lips with a napkin, "would you like to come over to my house? My mother is gone and it's the perfect opportunity for us to talk in private."

"Where's my home girl Kao at?" Yuu wondered.

"She's on a trip to Mexico with her friend Mayu, she won't be back till Monday."

"Are you planning on killing me?" It was suppose to be a joke, but the unsettling smile Mika was giving him made him rethink. 

"Ahaha," Mika laughed, allowing the room to be filled with his red aura.

\-------

[8:34 Mika's house]

Yuu entered the blonde house, "it's really weird being back in here." He slung his backpack off his shoulder and tossed it by the staircase, he begin to climb the stairs, already knowing where Mika's room was located.

Mika closed the front door, he noticed the raven wasn't in sight, "Yuu?"

"Up here Mika senpai~" Yuu called, intimating the way the juniors introduce him. "Hey! I found Kao's cabinet!"

"I don't approve of minors drinking." Mika announced as he went up the stairs to see Yuu had not opened it. He sighed in relief and headed toward his room. 

Yuu was snooping around his room, he stopped at the blondes closet full of dressy clothes. "You always dress to impress." He whistled before jumping on Mika's bed, "I bet a pervert like you would," he quickly rolled to the other side of the bed to open the nightstand.

Sapphire eyes widen, "h-hold up Yuu." He shuffled over to his nightstand, not making it in time for Yuu to have it open.

He peeped inside to see a family picture of the Shindo's and a small dictionary. Yuu frowned at his not so amazing discovery, "wow Mika...do you ever play?"

"Shut up," he glared at Yuu before closing the first drawer.

When the blonde closed the small department he noticed another one below it. "Oh there's two!" He pushed Mika out of the way and ripped it open, once again Yuu saw the black journal from a week ago. The book was taken out of the drawer and brought into the ravens possession. "So this is the journal Shinya made you do?" He dangled it with the tips of his fingers, forcing the book to fall open, "he wanted me to do the same thing."

Mika fell back on his back, sitting up from his spot on the ground, "don't read it or I'll have to actually kill you."

"Don't be like that," Yuu stuck his tongue out, "I'm not going to read it." Emerald eyes boringly glanced at the first piece of paper he read, nothing unusual caught his attention till he saw one sentence.

No matter what you said to me, I find myself chasing you till the very end. I will always love you...

"Hold up!" Yuu read the first line and shoved his face into the book, making Mika jump to his feet. "WAS THAT MY NAME?!"

Mika grabbed the book out of his face and shucked it over his shoulder, "now I have to kill you." He got onto the bed and pinned the ravens arms above his head. "You can never listen to orders can you?"

Yuu smirked up at the blonde, "aw, does Mr. President have a crush on little old me?" He didn't hold back the small giggle that escaped past his lips. "It's kinda cute that you still have feelings for me."

"It's not what it looks like!" Mika begin to turn pink as the raven kept laughing at him. He covered his eyes with his blonde locks as he allowed the other boy to continue to taunt him.

"Ew!" Yuu suddenly thought,"don't tell me you jacked off after I kissed you!"

"Oh get over yourself," Mika growled, feeling his feelings can go either two ways at the moment. "Nobody could ever like a repulsive flea like you."

"Then why is my name-!" Yuu was about to retort, but stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt something fall on his cheek. He glimpsed upward to see the hovering blonde was crying. "Uh?-"

"You're the lowest numbskull I've ever met," he said through teary eyes. "Fine, I like you. It's not like you care. Hell, who actually does? The only person who could give a damn is the counselor. Akane and Krul told me to let it go, but here I am trying my best to get you back." Mika drops his hold on Yuu's wrist, still standing over the raven. 

"Mika? Why are you crying?" Yuu was just messing around, it's not like he didn't talk like this already to the blonde.

"I'm pissed off!" Wiping the flow of tears running down his cheeks with the back of his hand, he sadly stared down. He bore his sapphire orbs into shock emerald, "I did, I still, and I probably will always love you." Mika's eyelids lowered more, "a-and you don't fucking care..."

Yuu cupped the blondes left cheek with his palm, "I do care!" He pressed a small peck against the blondes other cheek. "I do! I do! Stop crying Mika, Jesus."

"W-What?" Mika closed his right eye when he felt the body under him lean forward to press a kiss to his temple. "You hate me...-"

"No I don't." Yuu kissed along the blondes face, stopping to look him in the eyes. "I love you too."

"But you rejected me..."

"Because I had to," Yuuichirou explained, wiping a tear that ran down Mika's left cheek.  
==================================  
"Wow that was amazing!" Middle school valedictorian Mika rejoined his friends after the ceremony. "That was intense."

Akane and Yuu stood in front of him in their matching blue gowns.

The brunette had her braid undone for the ceremony so her long hair landed to her waist. She clapped her hands when Mika made it over to them, "you did great!"

"You think?" The blonde cupped his chin and looked over his shoulder, "I think I should've checked that speech ten more times before presenting it."

Yuu rolled his eyes, "you were fine, shut up." He wrapped himself around Mika's arm and eyed the boy. "I never been this close to a school celebrity."

Mika laughed at his friends comment and shook his head in disbelief, "I'm not a celebrity." 

"Chosen for speaker of the class, that doesn't label you as a no name." Yuu pointed out, pouting at the taller boy, "you better not get too popular at high school or I might have to kick your ass." He inched closer to the blonde, leaning upward so he was almost his height, "girls are off limits."

Akane liked to sit back and watch the future lovebirds flirt with each other without either of them knowing. 

"Is that so?" Mika retracted his hand away from his face and leaned downward. His eyes gleamed with curiosity as he squinted them. "Hey Yuu-chan, I got a question for you."

"Hm?" Emerald stared back up at sapphire, "what?"

"Have you ever kissed a celebrity?" Mika didn't wait for a reply before he dipped the boy and pressed their mouthes together. He cheered his his mind when Yuu's arm snug around his neck.

Akane shook her head and bent down to retrieve the fallen caps on the ground. "You two are so dramatic."

A sudden cough set the trio to look over their shoulders at a blonde girl with brown eyes, she had her hands on her hips. "Mika and Akane, Principal Kio said you two have to go get your community service diplomas."

Mika pulled the raven back onto his feet before Yuu had a chance to cuss her out. He nodded in understanding, "okay, lets go Akane. We'll be right back Yuu-chan"

Both graduates walked away from Yuu to receive their awards, leaving Yuu with Emiko.

Emiko raised an eyebrow at the boy wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's disgusting."

"That's weird," Yuu tilted his head, "that's the same thing I said when you interrupted Mika and I."

"Shut your face loser," the blonde fumed. "I came here to knock some sense into you." She marched up to the raven and grabbed his gown collar, pulling him into her bubble. "If you bring Mika down to your level he will not have a good high school life. You're lucky you didn't ruin his reputation at this school, but at Owari High he won't be that lucky."

"What are you blabbing about?" Yuu smacked her hand away from his gown, backing up a bit.

Emiko stood her ground,"what I'm saying is: if you cared about Mika you would stay away from him. He wants to go to a good college and hanging around bad influences like you will just break him down. He'll end up like a pathetic joke like you, finishing middle school with D's and C's." She pointed a finger directly at the raven, "he has big dreams Yuuichirou and if you ruin it for him I'll never forgive you!"

=================================="Without me you became the president of our school and got a bunch of scholarships for college and a whole lot more friends."

"But at what cost? I lost my smile, my happiness, and my heart in exchange." Mika declared, his face drying up from his past tears, "I would rather have you then be the president." 

Yuu was trapped by the president, he was forced to face the blonde head on. "Is that why I'm here?"

Mika nodded.

The raven lowered his gaze on the body leaning over him, "now what?"

"Huh?" 

"You told me what you wanted to say...now what?"

Mika bit his inner cheek and slowly moved away from Yuuichirou's face, "I guess you can leave." 

He was about to get off when Yuu grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "I'll do it."

"It?" Mika blinked, "what is 'it'?"

"What you think it means."


End file.
